custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jared Robinson
Jared Robinson is the main protagonist and title character of the series Jared & Friends: The Series & Jared & Friends: Stories from The Secret Files Physical/General Appearance Jared is a handsome teenage boy with brown skin, short jet black hair, brown eyes, and a winning smile. He sometimes (on occasion) labels himself as the "super-sweet chocolate colored imaginative Imaginary Raven-Style Psychic boy" At school, he sports the uniform: red polo shirt with white T-shirt underneath, along with black pants with a belt, as well as black high-top Nike sneakers. But when he's not in is uniform, he usually likes to wear stylish teen boy clothing that's vibrant and colorful, as well as sporting his favorite cap (color may vary), and bright blue and red high-tops. For more info on Jared's different attire/costumes/overall wardrobe see: Jared Robinson's outfits Age Throughout the franchise, Jared's age is mentioned very frequently, but for the age level from each season, see the list below: 13-14 (Season 1) 14-15 (Season 2) 15-16 (Season 3) 16-17 (Season 4) 17-18 (Season 5) So it puts him at the regular high school age, like most of the other posse members. However, at the very beginning of the show, we see Jared at his final days of 8th grade, and his birthday is at the end of June (June 27) Nicknames * Jay Jay (JJ, sometimes. But called that by everyone) * Jay Ray * J (His most common called nickname) * Red Hot Robinson * Roving Robinson * Playa Boy * Lil' J * Big J * J man * Joel (The stupid nickname the kids call him at school in rare occasions in episodes) * Daniel (his middle name) * Numbuh 1 (his codename for the missions) * Rockin' Robinson * Kamakazi Jared! (Due to his frequent kamakazi battle cries) * Super Jared (or Super Psychic) (his superhero alias) Catchphrases * Supertastic! * Awesome-tacular! * Wahoo! * Battle Stations! * Let's Go! * Imagination Posse, Battle Stations! * Hey, y'all! * What's up, y'all? * Hey Hey Hey! * Let's Roll! * Imagination Posse, Squad Countdown! * Charmix Time! (if he needs to summon the Charmix power-up) * Magic Winx! (Super Jared transformation Battle Cry) * Personality/Role on the show Jared Robinson is the cool, laid-back, bubbly, sassy, vivacious, brave, but nervous at times, intelligent, cool, calm, outgoing, kind, streetwise, imaginative, smart teenage boy (who has autism) and the imaginary Raven-style psychic leader of the Imagination Posse, the huge group of his favorite real-world comrades/schoolmates and his great imaginary friends (whom he calls "imaginaries" for clarity for people who can't see them) He's also one of the intelligent members of the gang, saying he has common sense (which he does have), having to remind people of the most reasonable way, despite his tendency to believe things unseen and that he says could happen. Not to mention, he always lets his guard down, there's no buffer, and he speaks the truth, without question, right to the point, exact from his mind, a force to be reckoned with. He's the kind of guy that keep his game, and I mean, his total A-Game, totally tight. Being one of the most intelligent kids in the posse, he has a talent for building new inventions, gizmos, gadgets, etc. the gang uses on their adventures, even though he doesn't have exceeding marks in school, but he manages makes it work. He can also tinker with old gadgets and fix or upgrade them, for example, helping fix and upgrade the Magic School Bus all the time, and in one episode, he made some modifications to Barney's Game Machine cart. At times, when he's upset, he gets really discouraged and even recklessly and irrationally furious (For example, when Anika tried to snatch something from him, he gets super furious, so furious, he forged all the gadgets together and blasted her out of her way, and in Clue Caper, when he gets really upset about losing Isabela, he isn't afraid to let out his feelings and reasons, even with music). He's also the script-writer, animator (He wants to open/found his own animation company), and artist of the gang, who goes to Sheepdog Animation School every Saturday. Count on Jared to hook up a cartoon version of yourself, and maybe animate it. He has autism, Asperger's syndrome to be exact, so his brain works differently than others do, and he has trouble controlling his emotions sometimes, most notably when he's angry. Nonetheless and overall, he is one of the most exceptional teenage boys you will ever meet. Background/Ethnicity Jared's background is Jamaican-Canadian. He's of Jamaican decent, which he frequently mentions throughout the franchise, that his parents were born in Montego Bay, St. James, Jamaica as well, as his grandmother (on his mother's side) Family Jared has his mom, Jacqueline, his dad, Noel (Merry Christmas, get it? Ha Ha), and his little brother, Ethan Robinson. He also has his maternal grandmother, Ivylin Samuels. He mentions many other members of his family, like his paternal grandmother, his cousins from New York (Shannon, Shyanne, and Shenise) Abilities Jared's most notable abilities are (see below): Imagination Jared's imagination is one of his best ones, being he teen guy in the series who can imagine almost anything, as he mentions. But sometimes, it can get him into trouble, but always uses it to solve problems and help him. Psychic Powers Another one of his notable ones is his imaginary psychic abilities. He labels them as Raven-style because his powers are identical to the visions, etc. on That's So Raven, which one of his imaginary friend, Monique inherits, too. Whenever Jared wonders something or out of sheer unexpected surprise, the viewer sees the premonition (Just in That's So Raven) he has. He really doesn't know how they work, although it's implied that they're somewhat triggered by whatever he is thinking about or it's something at random. This also includes vibes, similar to the TSR episode Saving Psychic Raven, which appear frequently in the first season/as the series progresses. Musical Skills Jared is usually a musical guy, keeping the beat, therefore starting a song on the show. The best part is his voice, he has a talent for singing, which is his most notable and most used musical talent. He mentions and it's implied he played saxophone in music class (first semester) and he previously had piano lessons when he was younger. He even brought up he used to be in the school junior choir in the 4th grade. It's revealed he made the instrumental track of the J&F Theme/Psychic on the Scene on GarageBand on the living room iMac at home. Voice Impressions It's also implied he is skilled in voice impressions. There are some cases where his voice will change as if he's being voiced by Cree Summer, Stuart Stone, etc. He can also do just as many different voices as good as Raven (From That's So Raven) It's pretty effective on a mission, if he needs to disguise as someone. Inventing/Tinkering/2x4 Technology Mechanics Besides Professor Tinkerputt, Ms. Frizzle, Digit, and Barney, he's also skilled in mechanics and inventing. In one episode, he implied he's in charge of new upgrades for the Magic School Bus. This is implied frequently as the series progresses, with him working on new M.S.B. functions and upgrades, refurbishing old gadgets/building new ones, etc. It's also revealed he invented a few things in his time in the posse (e.g. a boombox, a communicator, his super-watch he wears every episode, etc.), most notably his special custom made super car, The Jared-Mobile! Magical Abilities He is also shown to be the keeper of the magical Super Jar, and an expert on magic. Using his magical amulet bracelet, he is able to cast a spell or two. He also can imagine that he has the power of Morphix, just like Layla from Winx Club. Bubble Gum Morphix, to be exact. A magical compound that mixes in bubble gum and water molecules together and tastes good. He can also use his imagination to have Barney magic, too. Superhero Powers Jared is notably shown later on in the series (notably in the cartoon series) to have his own superhero persona: Super Jared! He transforms a similar way to the Winx Club, most notably Layla/Aisha (4kids version, just with his Charmix. He usually transforms with Layla's theme), just like everyone else. Jared's usual powers (like his magic from his amulet bracelet and Barney magic) are still intact, notably his Morphix. Animation Jared is also known for his drawings, writing and animating. He dreams of bewing one of the greats, making his own animation empire and put the Waterloo Region on the map. He is seen drawing, writing, or animating in the show a lot. Transformation Sequences (Note: Usually Jared's transformation sequences are animated the same way in the animated spinoff, but followed according to the live-action self's movements) Super Jared Jared transforms into Super Jared a similar way to the Magic Winx Transformation from Winx Club First, he screams as he flexes his arms, and there is a brilliant white flash. Jared spins and his clothes are replaced with his Super Jared outfit, bit-by-bit in a green glow. And after that, a silhouette of Jared comes into focus and his superhero form's main outfit forms in a flash of golden light. Next, Jared’s arm is shown and his super-watch materializes a similar way to Tecna and Stella. After that, the silver rings on Jared’s arm start to materialize out of Morphix and sparks, similar to Flora. Then, Jared's shoes get upgraded to his super shoes, thanks to them being materialized out of colorful sparkles, Morphix, and a thunder flash, similar to Musa. After that, after a vision flash, Jared's cape and logo appear magically. Finally, he strikes a dancer's pose, flies up out of camera frame range via his backpack glider (similar to Tecna and Layla.) and lands back within range, striking his final pose and his famous Super Jared logo appears via a lightning bolt. (Just Like Layla/Aisha's from Winx Club). In some cases, alternate beginnings are used almost every other episode, where Jared does movements similar to Tecna (several air punches, then cross wrists and transform) or Musa. Charmix Curiosites *'Birthday:' June 27th *'Favorite Color:' Barney-purple, sky blue, I love 'em all *'Favorite Hobbies:' Drawing, writing, and animating *'Ideal Boyfriend/Girlfriend:' Loyal, loving, and just someone you're really fond of and they should accept you back...just like my girls, Maddy & Isabela *'Best Friend(s):' Barney the Dinosaur, I can talk to him about almost anything! Whether it's a problem or a fun idea for an adventure. And also, Claire Higgins & Isabela Moner, as well, they're totally awesome *'Favorite Movies:' Barney's Great Adventure, any of the VeggieTales movies *'Loves:' Dancing, writing, drawing, animating, and most of all, hanging with family and friends and going on imaginary adventures *'Favorite Music:' Hip hop, Pop, Rap, Ballad, practically all kinds *'Favorite Spell:' Bubble Gum Morphix! It's a rush *'Favorite Memory(ies): '''Mission: Maddy, that's something I know I will never forget! *'Favorite Bible Verse(s)/Sayings/: 'Proverbs 31:30, Proverbs 17:17 *'Favorite Food: '''Oreo Cookies, I love that stuff! Love Interests/Love Life Jared has a complicated and rocky love life, even though he's never had a girlfriend (in the real world). His first love interest introduced in the show was Jovana Dabic (from MCJ), who he stated they go way back, but due to a run-in with bright red lipstick, he instantly became smitten without question. His second love interest was his first high school crush, Madeline Macgowan. His 3rd is Isabela Moner (Jared & Friends), who later became his imaginary girlfriend, and his first, imaginary or real. For more see, Jared Robinson's Relationships Trivia/Notes * It's frequently revealed/implied he has autism and is on the spectrum, even in the pilot * He also voices his cartoon self, Barney, Digit, etc. * He is one of the creators of the show * He does most of the writing, designing, and animating for the show * It's showed that out of all the posse, he is shown to be one of the members to lash out in anger, use Empire Cookie quotes, to be more girl crazy, and the most * According to the DVD/special, J&F: Sing-Along Party, he likes almost all the songs in the series, but if he had to choose a few, he'd say The Land of Make-Believe, The Jared-Bela Song, Once Upon a Time, Mr. Knickerbocker, Shake Down and of course, Psychic on the Scene * He and Riff had a run-in with their (old-old) friends MCJ, that made them leave the posse and break the dinosaur's heart * His baby self (in the cartoon baby episode) is voiced by himself (high-pitched) & Cree Summer *He and Barney founded (the current age of) the Imagination Posse together *He's close with almost the enitre posse, including Barney, Madeline Macgowan, and Isabela *A little bit of Jared's superhero design is based on Layla's Winx form *On episodes like Mission: Maddy 2, & most notably, Generation: Jared, Jared has been known to have an almost demonic temper at times *He is the first to earn his Charmix *It is revealed that Jared has trouble controlling his emotions and anger, which explains his short temper and vunerability *He is also shown to be very insecure and vunerable, due to his autism and his inability to fit in * * Gallery 139.JPG 774.JPG 216.JPG|Vision Quest! 796.JPG J&FMissionMaddysagaDVDcover1.png IMG_2870.jpg|Through the eye, the vision runs. Flash of Future, here it comes!.... 215.JPG Category:Jared & Friends Category:Jared-bela Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:J&F Characters